Aftertaste
by witchysiren
Summary: Just a little semi-roommates AU Bonenzo. No magic. Jeremy cheats, Bonnie moves on. Quite simple really.


**The Sushi Monster** once told me about Sarah/Jeremy. This is the result of that idea plus what happens when you listen to _Aftertaste_ by _Huxlee_ on repeat.

Just a little semi-roommates AU Bonenzo. No magic. Jeremy cheats, Bonnie moves on. Quite simple really.

I don't own the vampire diaries, if I did Damon would have died in season 2.

 **Music recommendation: Aftertaste - Huxlee**

 _Keep me in bed through the afternoon - Aftertaste - Huxlee_

* * *

Bonnie wished that the Bennett family history was true and that she was a witch. She wanted all the rage inside her to incinerate every reminder of her traitor roommate and her cheating boyfriend.

Bonnie had fallen asleep on her couch, tears on her pillow holding Ms Cuddles.

She was awakened by a knock at the door, "Sez you there?" The scrape of a key and the turning of the door knob.

Suddenly the room was flooded with light. Bonnie blinked at the stranger in her cramped matchbox sized apartment. He was also staring back her, his hand on the light switch.

He was a striking handsome young man with a guitar slung over a shoulder and a duffel bag in hand

"Who the hell are you?" Bonnie asked, voice hoarse, throat dry. She reached for the water bottle on the coffee table.

"Lorenzo Salvatore?" he asked looking confused.

Bonnie spat the drink out of her mouth, she wiped her mouth and calmly said, "Get out."

"I'm sorry, there must be some misunderstanding," he looked at his hand and showed Bonnie, her address was scrawled over his palm. "I happen to be looking for my sister, she's about ye high," he indicated to around his chest, "camera around her neck…"

"Well she's not here she's probably screwing my boyfriend's brains out," Bonnie shrugged.

"Sez would never!" Lorenzo defended his sister.

"Sez would and she did," Bonnie insisted with a sniffle.

"Are you okay… love?" Lorenzo took a step forward then paused.

"Bonnie."

"Bonnie," he smiled at her.

She crossed her arms and bit her lip to avoid smiling back at him.

"I suppose I'll get going, I was going to crash on your couch but seeing as my sister's shagged your boyfriend…" Lorenzo scratched his cheek.

"No, wait. Stay," Bonnie blurted out.

His eyes widened.

Bonnie had no idea why she had just asked a stranger to stay. She hoped that she wasn't going to be a newspaper headline about a murdered college girl strangled with guitar string.

"If that guitar is not for decoration you can stay… if you teach me," she smiled hesitantly at him.

"That is a deal I cannot turn down love," he grinned at her. "I'm famished," he announced looking over his shoulder, heading to the kitchen.

Bonnie padded to the kitchenette, as he stripped off his jacket and pulled his cardigan over his head, flashing her his toned abdomen.

"Have you eaten?" Lorenzo asked unaware of Bonnie enjoying the brief view.

"N…no," Bonnie answered honestly. Her last meal consisted of oreos and icecream.

"Fancy a meal? I can whip us up a risotto even Gordon Ramsay would approve of," he started rummaging through the shelves.

"Yes, thank you Lorenzo," Bonnie said gratefully eyeing all the ingredients that he'd located, things she didn't even know she and Sarah owned.

"Call me Enzo…" he said pausing to peer into the fridge.

Bonnie nodded Jeremy Gilbert and Sarah Salvatore forgotten, admiring Enzo's butt.

* * *

Bonnie Sheila Bennett and Lorenzo Zachary Salvatore had settled into an easy co-habitation. The weekend that Sarah and Jeremy had run off together Bonnie had shown Enzo around Whitmore. He cooked and brought her coffees and she went to classes and ignored Sarah's calls and text messages.

Enzo and Sarah had grown up apart as they only shared a father. Sybil St. John, Enzo's mother an exchange student had been studying at Whitmore when she got pregnant with Enzo, as soon as he was born, she had spirited Enzo to England to where he was raised by his more responsible aunt Selene. The only thing Zachary and Sybil had agreed on was that Sarah and Enzo would have a relationship.

Every summer Enzo would come to America or Sarah would go to England. As Bonnie showed Enzo the sights at Whitmore they found out they were a lot alike. After being mistaken for a couple on more than one occasion, Bonnie started inviting Elena and Caroline to hang out with her and Enzo.

Enzo immediately hit on Caroline citing that she reminded him of his first love Maggie. Caroline was heartbroken over Tyler who had gone on an eat-pray-love trip to India after his mother was brutally murdered. She understood why he left, she just wished that he had taken her with him. She barely glanced in Enzo's direction.

Bonnie and Elena exchanged amused glances. Watching Enzo get rejected by Caroline was making Bonnie feel warm and happy inside. Things had been frosty between Elena and Bonnie after Jeremy's cheating but things were now back to normal. It was as if Bonnie and Jeremy had never dated. Bonnie also found it interesting that she was at lunch with and on good terms with the siblings of the two people who cheated on her.

Enzo and Bonnie were headed back to Mystic falls for the mid semester break. Caroline had opted to stay at Whitmore since everything in the town would remind her of Tyler, Elena also decided to stay at Whitmore claiming she didn't want to endure Jenna trying and failing to get to her to forgive Jeremy.

"Are you ready love?" Enzo asked.

Bonnie gave him a half smile, she knew he was asking if she was ready to see Jeremy.

"Jeremy's stupid but he's smart enough to stay out of my way. Besides my cousin Lucy is in town, I won't have any time to waste on that walking disappointment," Bonnie shrugged

Bonnie locked the door behind her, Sarah out of guilt was still paying her rent, Bonnie had found out that Sarah hadn't been to any classes since she ran off with Jeremy a month ago. A whole month she mused, she'd been living with Enzo for a month.

Smiling to herself she walked over to Enzo who was leaning on his car.

"You drive, I pick the music," she informed him

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he grinned at her.

* * *

After catching up with Lucy and Grams, Bonnie yawned snuggled up in her bed. She blinked checking her phone for messages.

Caroline was miserable. Elena was complaining about her family. Bonnie saw a message from Enzo.

There was a selfie of Enzo with two handsome young men, an older man that was probably his father Zachary, who had his arm around a woman, his wife Gail Bonnie guessed and then she saw the boyfriend stealing roommate Sarah who was reaching towards the camera. When Bonnie spotted the expensive looking décor suddenly she didn't feel like Sarah paying for her rent was a big deal. She was probably trying to assuage her guilt with what was her pocket money.

A message popped up on the screen.

 **Enzo: Sorry love, I was sending the picture to my gramps**

 **Bonnie: Gee thanks. Either your grandad is a very hot girl like me or you think I look like an old man?**

 **Enzo: I only have 4 contacts on my phone love, my sister who must not be named, gramps and my aunt Sel and of course you.**

Bonnie snorted at Enzo's description of Sarah

 **Bonnie: Are you saying I'm your only friend?**

Suddenly the phone rang

"Hi," Bonnie answered breathlessly, not expected Enzo to call her. Her phone screen switched to video mode and she saw a handsome man with icy blue eyes staring back at her, there was something predatory about the look.

"She's smoking, Enid. Hi I'm Damon the richer, handsomer Salvatore, better and right Salvatore."

Bonnie cut the call and stared at the phone.

Bonnie woke up to the smell of coffee and Gram's "the works" breakfast. Lucy was in sweatpants sitting at the kitchen counter mixing some aroma therapy oils as Grams watched approvingly.

Bonnie noticed Enzo's car and made an excuse to go outside to get the paper.

"I get the electronic paper," Sheila reminded Bonnie who sailed out the door.

Lucy cleared her throat as the two Bennett's turned to watch Bonnie through the window.

Bonnie knocked on the window, Enzo blinked rapidly and rolled the window down.

"Did you sleep out here?" she asked

"Yeah I came over to apologise but I assumed you were asleep so I thought I'd…" Enzo ran his hand over his face.

"Lurk out here like a stalker?" Bonnie smirked at him, crossing her arms.

"Look Bonnie, love, I'm sorry. Damon was just being a wanker," Enzo trailed off.

Bonnie looked over her shoulder as Grams and Lucy pretended to not be staring at them.

"I don't suppose you want some breakfast," Bonnie asked Enzo, feeling shy with her family watching her.

"He would love some," Sheila said from the front door, in a tone that didn't welcome any argument.

* * *

Bonnie got a lift back to Whitmore by herself, since Enzo was staying in Mystic Falls with his family. Caroline and Elena were elated to see her, they spent the whole night talking and laughing. Bonnie slept over at their room.

When she returned to her apartment it felt empty.

That's when it started. Enzo would call without fail every day. He hated it in Mystic Falls. His angelic baby sister had been replaced by a reckless demon who only wanted to be with her boyfriend. Damon was cruel. Stefan was sanctimonious. Zachary didn't know how to be his father. Gail was polite but distant. Enzo wasn't certain but he had the feeling that his aunt Lillian may have been hitting on him.

"If you hate it so much come back," Bonnie told him over the phone, "home to me," were the unspoken words hanging between them.

Bonnie was livid when Enzo hadn't called her for 3 days, she had to call Sarah to find out what had happened. Damon had been driving drunk and convinced Enzo to take the blame and the Salvatore lawyers had just managed to get Enzo released from the Sheriff's holding cells for the drunk and disorderly.

Bonnie had yelled at Enzo non-stop on the phone telling him that being exploited and taken advantage of would not make anyone love him if they didn't already.

She was surprised when she found herself crying. She had hung up on him.

Then their regular phone call sessions resumed. She got to know Stefan and invited him to come to Whitmore, offering to take him around.

* * *

Then one day out of the blue Enzo showed up guitar and bag in hand.

She ran into his arms and on impulse kissed him and he had kissed her back.

When Bonnie hadn't shown up for brunch Elena and Caroline started blowing up her phone. After blushing furiously and giggling she shyly told them from inside her tiny bathroom that she and Enzo were a couple.

"About time," Caroline said rolling her eyes, "I was about to ask Lucy for some love potions for the two of you."

"I'm prescribing you a day off Bonnie Bennett. You are to stay in bed all afternoon." Elena winked as she hung up the video call.

Bonnie returned to her room smiling at what she saw, Enzo fast asleep holding Ms Cuddles.

"Who knew Jeremy and Sarah cheating would lead to this?" Bonnie mused slipping under the covers, as Enzo instinctively pulled her closer.


End file.
